roots_of_randomfandomcom-20200215-history
Amber Warren (Earth-613)
History Origin When Amber was born, her father left her and her mother; forcing her mother to work and take care of her child. Later on in her mother's life, she married again and had a son. Amber grew up never knowing who her real father was, but only the kind of man he was. Personality Amber is seen to be very kind and caring, though serious when it comes to the well-being of those she cares about it. She can be very emotion when dealing with matters that involve her friends and expresses her emotions through feeling. Sometimes this causes issue because she is so inhumanly strong, she might hurt someone without power to withstand her. She is very open with her opinions, and confident about her body. Amber is confident about her body and uses herself to manipulate other people, along with the occasional verbal irony. She appreciates compliments to a certain point, to where she gets annoyed when they go too far. Amber has developed emotional trauma in her life that prevents her from trusting people very easily. Trauma mainly caused by the men in her life. Her father left when she was born, and her recent relationships with men have not been as she hoped. Even though Amber's romantic relationships and infatuations have nearly always been with men, she has been known to engage romantically with females her own age as well. Amber feels misunderstood and separate from her friends. She feels like she's changed since she was younger. She is always working and feels like she has no longer been truly happy, since Zero left. Appearance Ember has auburn hair that goes down to her waist, blue eyes and tan skin. She wears a pink coat and orange scarf. A brown midriff-baring top, light grey gloves, am orange skirt and dark grey leggings. Also, a grey belt with a golden buckle, pink boots and blue earrings. Powers and Abilities Powers Pyrokinesis: Can generate and control fire. Immunity to Fire & Heat: Ember is unaffected by heat and flames, including her own, even when part of her is aflame and the rest of her is not. Her flesh cannot be scalded or burned by any heat source whose level is below that of her maximum output. Abilities Strength level Normal human female with moderate regular exercise. Weaknesses Energy Depletion: At an average rate of expenditure of energy, Ember can continue to produce fire for a maximum of 15.5 hours before needing to rest. Physical Condition: Ember's physical condition (health, injury or exhaustion) also limits her flame's duration. Fire Extinguishing: Ember's flame is supported by the presence of oxygen, and thus is extinguished in low air pressure or a vacuum. Her flame can be extinguished by smothering materials, such as water, sand, fire-fighting foam, and heat-resistant blankets, unless her flame is at such an intensity that it immediately vaporizes such materials on contact. Paraphernalia Equipment Transportation Relationships Riktor Zero Neil Ember originally had conflicting feelings about Neil. She didn't trust him, not knowing much about him besides him being a thief. After having various encounters and spending vast amounts of time with Neil, she developed feelings for him. She claimed that he makes her laugh and also feel special. She and Neil dated for months and then broke up after Neil discovered that Zero was keeping a secret about Amber from him. Jake Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Zero's Love Interests Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic) Category:Karate Category:Atheists Category:Adventurers Category:General Threats Category:Retired Characters Category:Students